


Chasing Cas

by whiskeynwings



Series: Chasing Cas Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arrest, Dark Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic John, Homophobic Language, Human Trafficking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Over Dose, Prostitute Cas, Prostitution, Rape, Rape of a Minor, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Underage Sex, Violence, brothel, drug usage, non con, pastor Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeynwings/pseuds/whiskeynwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Collins expects nothing but betrayal from men, having grown up in a brothel, forced into prostitution at the age of seven, the only thing that keeps him alive is his bitter hatred. Other than that he's dead inside.<br/>Which is why Dean Winchester frustrates him so. He exceeds every expectation Castiel has for men. A pastor's son, he spends time with Castiel, learning him and trying to get inside his head instead of his body. Slowly Castiel's defenses start to crack, he starts to open up, for the first time in years.<br/>But with these new found feelings comes a new fear of rejection. Castiel does not feel good enough for Dean, he can do better. So he runs, back into the darkness and the only life he knows.<br/>How many times does Dean need to chase him before he's finally caught him for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Had this done for a while thought I'd try uploading it. I can only upload one chapter right now cuz I gotta go to work but there'll be more tonight. Warnings: There is implied rape of a minor.

Age Seven:

**  
**  


Cas didn't like the big man. He had black hair and beady eyes, a cloud of smoke surrounded his head as he sucked on a cigarette. He stared down at Cas, not like a Daddy would, his eyes were hungry. Ms. Naomi put her hands on his little shoulders, smiling up at the big man.

“I see you’ve taken an interest in our little Castiel. Cas,” she looked down at him, “say hi Cas,” Cas’s cheeks flushed and he scuffed his shoe on the carpet, putting his hands behind his back.

“Hello Mr.” his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. The Big Man chuckled and reached out, ruffling Cas’s messy black hair. Cas didn’t like his touch. It didn’t feel like a Daddy’s touch. He didn’t feel like a Daddy. “Your hand is hot,” he pulled the big man’s hand off his head. It was sweaty, and very heavy. He chuckled, flicking the cigarette ashes.

“Aren’t you a cute brat.” He had an accent. One Cas had never heard before. He did like that. It was smooth and sweet. The Big Man patted Cas’s cheek and turned his eyes back to Naomi. “My Name is Crowley Cas. Nice to meet you,” Cas did his best to smile at Mr. Crowley but he still felt uncomfortable. “So all I do is sign the papers and he’s mine,” Ms. Naomi squeezed Cas’s shoulders lightly. They’d been trying to get Cas adopted for months. His parents died in an apartment fire, he’d been there for a year. And nobody, in that time, so much as looked his way, until this Mr. Crowley.

He got down on his knees in front of Cas and reached out, grabbing his arms and pulling him closer. His nose almost brushed Cas’s. Cas giggled nervously. “Castiel, would you like to come live with me?” Cas bit his lip and looked away. He had to think really hard about this. He liked the orphanage, he had made some really nice friends and Ms. Naomi could be nice sometimes. But he dreamed of his own room and a home and a mommy and a daddy that loved him.

“I would like that very much Mr. Crowley.” Cas said this with a little more confidence, Mr. Crowley's face split into a wide grin. He planted a hard kiss to Cas’s forehead and stood up.

“I believe we’ve got some paperwork to fill out kid. Let me do this and we’ll be on our way.” He patted Cas’s cheek once more before straightening up and following Ms. Naomi to her office.

“You’re so lucky Cas! I can’t wait to get adopted,” Garth grinned and hugged his friend. Cas was excited too, but he was nervous. He kept thinking about the way Mr. Crowley looked at him. He didn’t like that one bit. But maybe things would be good. Maybe Mr. Crowley was a really nice man, just rough around the edges...Like his old Daddy used to be.

“I’ll miss you Garth. You’re my best friend.” Garth grinned and wrapped his arms around Cas. Cas buried his face in Garth’s shoulder and hugged him tightly. He didn’t know when he’d see his friend again.

“Cas?” he pulled away from Garth, Mr. Crowley had Cas’s bookbag in one hand and the other was stretched out towards Cas. “It’s time to go son. You ready?” Cas nodded, taking his new Daddy’s hand. he waved good bye to Garth and walked out of the orphanage for the first time in over a year.

-0-

“This is your house!?” Cas looked up at the large mansion in awe. “It’s the biggest place in the world.” Cas mumbled looking around. It was white, with a large marble staircase and big wooden doors.There was a fountain in the front yard and gardeners tending to the grass and flower beds that surrounded the house. It looked like a castle. Cas felt like a prince. Crowley reached down and lifted Cas up onto his hip, holding him against him.

“Yup. It’s your house too now Cas.” He kissed Cas’s head, nuzzling his nose in the little boy’s hair. Cas held onto the lapels of Crowley’s jacket as he opened the door. The inside of the house was even bigger. The floor was made of granite and a large oak wood staircase led to an upstairs hall with dozens of doors. Cas had never seen such a big house. And it was his.

“Ah, welcome home darling,” Cas watched a red headed woman descend the staircase. She was very pretty. Like the princesses in the stories they told at the orphanage. The woman walks up to Mr. Crowley and kisses his cheek. She turned to Cas and smiled gently, reaching up to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. He blushed and pulled his face away, hiding in Mr. Crowley’s collar. He heard the woman chuckle. “He’s a cute one. Make a lot of money off of him.” Cas furrowed his brow in confusion. He felt Mr. Crowley shift him.

“Gotta break him in first. Might take a couple days. He’s a fragile thing.’

“Take your time. He’ll definitely be worth the wait.” Mr. Crowley started walking again towards the stairs, carrying Cas with him. Cas lifted his head to watch the woman walk away, turning a corner down the hall and disappearing completely.

“D-Daddy what do you mean by ‘breaking me in’?” they were in a large bedroom now. It was sparse, a desk with a lamp, a closet, and a large velvety bed was all that was in the room. Mr. Crowley set Cas down on the bed, ignoring his question. Cas’s stomach churned nervously as Mr. Crowley untied his shoes and slipped them from his feet. He leaned forward and kissed Cas’s mouth, his tongue darting out to touch the seven year olds lips. A shiver of fear rolled down Cas’s spine. His cheeks felt hot and tears pushed up behind his eyes.

“So beautiful….Like it when you call me Daddy.” Mr. Crowley stood back and started unbuttoning his shirt. Castiel couldn’t move. His eyes darted to the door and back to Mr. Crowley, who had a wicked grin on his face. “Running won’t do you any good, you’ll just be brought back to me boy.” He let his shirt slide off his shoulders and crawled up on the bed, pushing the little boy back against the soft mattress. he hovered over Cas. “You be a good boy and I promise it won't hurt….much.” he leaned down and captured Cas’s lips once more, his hands sliding down the child’s body.

  
By the next morning all Cas wanted was to be dead. Like his real mommy and daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later: 

He pushed into Cas one last time before coming, thrusting erratically and spilling his seed into the condom. Cas buried his face in the pillow, counting the seconds until it was over. The John kissed the back of Cas's neck and got up. 

"Thanks," he handed Cas a wad of twenties and went on his way. Back home to his perfect little wife and child, like nothing happened. 

They were all the same. And Cas hated them. 

He put the money on a little chest he kept on the dresser and decided to shower. He hated smelling like other men's cologne and perfered to be free of their scent as soon as possible. He had maybe, twenty minutes before the next one showed up. He had time. 

Just as he was getting in the shower there was an urgent sounding knock on the door. Cas groaned, annoyed at the little privacy he got. As Crowley's 'best' he had asked for better accommodations and treatment, but Crowley declined. He was a whore, just like the rest of his tricks. A useless hole for men to fuck. 

Crowley's right hand man was at the door when Cas opened it. An older man with an odd accent, his name was Alastair. He, was a sadistic bastard, that most of the others, himself included, tried to stay away from. 

"Crowley saw your man walk out. You know the rules Angel. Give me the money," he held his hand out palm up. Cas sighed and went to the dresser, pulling out the stash of twenties and handing it to Alastair. He tried not to let Alastair's skin touch his. Alastair made his skin crawl. He smiled down at the money and looked back up at Cas with taunting eyes. "Always such a good boy, doing what Daddy says," Cas flinched, he hates being mocked. Everyone knew he was adopted by Crowley, they teased him constantly for it. 

"Is there anything else you need Alastair?" Cas spoke through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin. 

"Crowley wondered if you were going for your wall today?" Ah yes, his walks. The one thing Crowley permitted him to do. But only if Alastair was there, more so to make sure Cas couldn't run, than fear of men trying to take him. Crowley was a well known name in town. People feared him. "You got about an hour before your next appointment so if you want to go you better go now. You're lined up for the rest of the day." Cas bit his lip. Much as he wanted a shower his walks were his escape. He could be in his head and live any life he wanted to. He grabbed his coat, shower and stench long forgotten.

Cas stepped out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Below he could hear shouts of drunken laughter and the cops of women. No one felt any shame coming to the brothel, they came at all hours of the day. He followed behind Alastair as he led him down the wooden staircase and into the foyer. 

"I'd heard it was a nice day. Probably the last nice day for a while since it's supposed to rain."

-0-

Dean Winchester was helping unload boxes of canned goods when he saw him. The boy held his head high, eyes fixed on a spot way off and glazed over. He had thick black hair and pale skin, as though he didn't go out into the sun much. He was beautiful. 

It was just like what happened in movies. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the young man. His heart beat faster as he came near. He willed the boy to look at him, but he didn't. Dean let out a shaky breath as he passed. And just like that he knew. 

This boy was the one. Created just for him. 

"Somethin ain't he?" Dean jumped upon hearing Balthazar return from the soup kitchen, the older Brit stood behind Dean watching the stranger walk by. 

"You know him," Dean saw the man with the beautiful boy wrap a possessive arm around his waist, shooting daggers at anyone who stared too long. Balthazar shook his head, lifting another crate off the back of Dean's father's pick up truck. 

"No, not really. He likes to take walks. Does it every day around this time. And he's the Angel of Crowley's brothel." Dean's face faltered. 

"Pardon?" The nineteen year old asked. 

"He works at Crowley's Brothel. He's been there for years. At least as long as I can remember. Definitely pricey though. Cost a lot of coins to get an hour with him. But from what I hear he's worth it."

Dean turned his head back to the boy, he was walking back their way and again Dean held his breath as the boy passed. This time he turned his head, locking eyes with Dean briefly, before turning forward and walking on. Dean's knees shook and his palms grew warm.

"He's a prostitute?" Dean mumbled under his breath. He couldn't believe it, the boy looked so, so innocent. But then looks could be deceiving. 

"Yup." Balthazar replied, turning away to take the last box of food into the soup kitchen. Dean tore his eyes from the boy's retreating figure to chase after Balthazar. 

"What's his name?" He asked eagerly. Balthazar set the crate on a counter in the kitchen, handing Dean canned goods to store in the cupboards. 

"No one knows. Crowley and the others call him Angel, and anyone else...from what I've heard he tells you to call him whatever you want. You only spend an hour with him anyway." Dean chewed his lip in thought. The image of the boy, Angel, walking was burned into his mind. He wanted to know him. He wanted him. It was the strongest thing Dean had ever felt. 

"How much does an hour usually cost with him?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow at Dean, surprised. 

"Dean really? You're not even out to your dad and you wanna fuck a prostitute?" Dean's father was Pastor John Winchester. He was the lead minister at Saving Grace Community a couple blocks from the soup kitchen. He taught fire and brimstone and anti gay sermons. Dean had figured out he was gay when he was twelve, but had never said anything for fear of his father. If John knew, there would be a swift and hard beating. But this was different. He didn't want to 'just fuck' Angel. He wanted more than that. 

So Dean squares his shoulders and stepped up to Balthazar. "How much does one night cost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like it so far


	3. Chapter 3

Cas watched the accountant nervously, clenching and unclenching his fists. This man was a regular and after a few fucks Cas was comfortable enough to ask for a favor; he wanted to see how much Crowley owed him. He wanted to leave. But he'd need his money before he could go. 

Victor shook his head, his eyes were narrowed, glasses sliding easily down his face. Cas fidgeted, trying to remain quiet until Victor was done calculating. 

"Well Jimmy....just in damages he owes you two hundred thousand dollars. And that's just the start." Cas's breath came out in a sharp whoosh, he grabbed the paper from Victor's hands, looking down at the scribbled lines. He couldn't read. Crowley had never taught him or allowed him to go to school. That was out of the question. But it didn't mean he was dumb. Two hundred thousand dollars was a lot of money. 

"Two hundred thousand.....are you sure?" Victor smiled, nodding furiously. 

"That's what it looks like," Cas let that settle in. If he were to get Crowley to agree to giving him the money he had rightfully earned he could buy a small house...He wouldn't have to work for a while either, not until the money started running out, then he could pick up where he left off. He'd finally have the freedom he craved. 

"Thank you Victor," Cas clothes the piece of paper to his chest, his eyes bright and his smile beaming. "This means so much to me," Victor reached up to loosen his tie, clearing his throat. 

"You're very welcome but, uh, the payment for my services?" Cas remembered. This was a two sided deal. His smile fell only for a moment as he slid to his knees in front of Victor, reaching up to unbutton his slacks. 

"Of course," Cas licked his lips, "how could I forget." Victor gasped as Cas swallowed him whole. 

-0-

"Why can't I keep my big, fat mouth shut," Balthazar groaned, looking from side to side to make sure no one was coming. He couldn't understand why Dean wanted to meet a whore so badly but he was determined to spend some time with the Angel of Crowley's brothel. "We are so going to Hell," he threw the words over his shoulder. Dean was in his Father's office at the church, digging through the collections and offerings. It wasn't like the money went to the church anyway. Dean's father had a bad drinking habit, one that the church unknowingly supported. 

"Cool your tits Balthy. How much was it?"

"Five hundred. For starters." Dean decided to take as much as possible, not waiting to count and see if he had the right amount. He didn't have time to be thorough. 

"Anyone out there?" Balthazar looked again, shaking his head. 

"No. Now come on!" Dean slunk out of his father's office, shutting the door quietly. The two were just turning to leave when they heard footsteps behind them. 

"Dean!" Dean flinched at the loud bark of his name, his father was walking towards him, chin up, shoulders back, a remnant of his marine days. Dean and Balthazar stood stock still. The was of money shoved into Dean's back pocket felt red hot. 

"Dad. Hi I-" John stopped in front of the two, towering over them. Even though Balthazar was older than Dean, John still made him uneasy. 

"What are you doing? Did you take the food to the soup kitchen?" Dean swallowed hard, nodding furiously. John smiled, it was thin and tight lipped, small and not graceful for his features. He reached out and patted Dean on the arm. "Good. Are you two heading out?" Balthazar cleared his throat. 

"Ah-yes we are going to the movies. It's about two hours long so Dean will not be home till around five." John looked between the two of them for a moment, looking for the possible lie in their story. After a moment he sighed, running his fingers through his graying hair. 

"I suppose. Dean, make sure you're home for supper. You understand?" A silent conversation passed between the two of them. John threatening to beat Dean if he was late, Dean agreeing not to be late. 

"I understand," Dean mumbled, barely above a whisper. John reached out and pulled Dean into a one armed hug, kissing the side of his head. It was awkward and unnatural. Purely for show since Balthazar was standing there. 

"I love you son." Dean pulled away shyly, looking at the floor as he repeated the words. 

"I love you too." Balthazar cleared his throat and grabbed Dean's arm, tugging him towards the exit. 

"Well Pastor Winchester we'll be on our way!" He waved quickly before pushing Dean in front of him. They could hear John shout from behind "Remember Jesus watches you!"

-0- 

The night was winding down and Cas was finally done with John's for the day. He flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling absently. He curled his fingers in the fabric and took a deep breath. Today had been easier, because for the first time in a long time he had hope. 

Crowley raped him everyday, from the moment he arrived up until the time he hit puberty. Once Cas started growing facial hair and getting a deeper voice Crowley was no longer interested in him. So instead of being his 'pet' he was tricked out, forced to have sex with complete strangers, even if he couldn't get it up. They force fed him Viagra if he couldn't get hard and that was one of the most painful things he's ever experienced. His body was tired, but not allowed to rest. 

He thought about killing himself, escaping from Crowley once and for all but he couldn't. He wouldn't let Crowley have the satisfaction of winning. Of knowing that he's finally broken him. So Cas kept quiet, stuffed his emotions down into his stomach and felt nothing. Nothing existed until he was alone. 

His face twisted and he let out a soft son of relief. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would go to Crowley, demand his money and run away. Go far away and start over. Be the person he was meant to be. 

Cas curled up in his side, hugging the pillow that was under him to his chest. He would be brave tomorrow. He had to be. 

"God. I don't know if you're there anymore. Or if you're the universe or fate or whatever. But I need help tomorrow. I need strength. Let me be brave. Let me stand up for myself and demand my freedom," he buried his face in the pillow, soft cries emanating from him as he finished his prayer, "please just don't let me back down. I'm tired of this life....Amen." Cas cried himself to sleep, an often occurs cd for the broken boy. 

-0-

The brothel smelled of whiskey, sex and weed. It was an abhorrent stench that made Dean want to vomit. But he was on a mission. He couldn't get the Angel out of his mind, not since he's walked past him in the street earlier that day. He needed to see him, talk to him. Balthazar led Dean through the brothel to the bar, a tall man with a greying beard was cleaning glasses when they approached. 

"A little young to be in here huh boy?" The man was looking at Dean, wondering if he was legal. Balthazar held up his hand, motioning for the bartender to come closer. The guy leaned forward, not taking his eye off of Dean. 

"He's with me. We need to see Crowley."

"What for?" Balthazar whispered something in the guy's ear. His lip twitched and he grinned comically at Dean. 

"Well why didn't ya say so? Right this way," the bartender brought Dean and Balthazar around the back of the bar and led them through a curtain covered archway. 

They were in a back hall, it was filled with smoke and haze, people littered the floor, drunk, high, half naked, making love, they didn't seem to care. They were to out of it to notice the three men walking past. The bartender led them to a door down the hall and knocked three times. There was a muffled 'come in.' 

Crowley was a larger man, with thinning black hair, thin lips and cold beady eyes. He sat behind a large maple desk, hands folded over his girth and leaning back leisurely. He smiled coolly at Balthazar and Dean as they entered. 

"Thank you Benny. You're free to go," the bartender Bowes slightly and closes the door behind him. "Please,"Crowley held out his hand. "Sit. What can I do for you?" Dean cleared his throat. His tongue felt heavy and thick in his mouth. He didn't know how to ask, or what to do. He shifted uncomfortably. 

"M-my friend wants an hour with Angel." Crowley's eyes lit up, he looked Dean over, studying him with curious eyes. 

"Is that so?" Dean felt his cheeks heating up. 

"Y-yea. I do." Crowley leaned forward. 

"How much can you offer for him?" Dean pulled out the wad of money from his pocket throwing it on the table. At this point, he'd rob a bank to get near the Angel. Crowley chuckled, thumbing through the bills and counting them. He tskd. "Only four hundred. This won't dk. This won't do." Dean sighed desperately. 

"I can get more-"

"How bout I make you a deal?" Dean's heart leapt in his chest. Crowley had a bemused smirk on his face as he watched the internal struggle Dean was facing. 

"D-deal?" Balthazar tried to cut in but Crowley held up his hand. 

"You work for me. Security detail at night. And I'll give you an hour a day with my Angel free of charge. BUT, you work eight hours a day, no pay, just my Angel. Deal?" Rationally Dean knew this was a bad deal. Crowley was known all over town for being a slimy back stabber. But that feeling. That feeling of just knowing, that you've found the one you're supposed to spend your life with. The way his heart has sped up and his stomach churned. The moment he made eye contact with the Angel and he felt that white hot electric current run through him. No, at this point, Dean would give his soul if it meant he'd get an hour a day with Angel, so he reached out and took Crowley's hand. 

"You got yourself a deal sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Given that Dean had made the deal he was allowed to go to Angel's room before he left that night. He was nervous as hell as Crowley led him up to the bedroom. 

"Don't be shy," he said with a wicked smile. Dean swallowed hard and shook his head. 

"I'm not." That was a lie. He felt like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Crowley chuckled and knocked gently at the door. There was groaning on the other side, shuffling and the door swung open, revealing an annoyed looking Angel. 

Dean's heart began to race, he was even more beautiful than he remembered. Black hair tousled, blue eyes wide and alert. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at Crowley. 

"You two kids play nicely." He tapped Dean on the shoulder. "One hour." Dean nodded, turning his attention back to the Angel as Crowley walked away. He stepped to the side so Dean could enter his room. All Dean saw was a bed and a dresser. No personal possessions to be had. His eyes lingered in the unkempt bed, sheets tossed and folded up. Unnerving visions of the things that happened on that bed came to him, he shook his head trying to clear his mind. The Angel smiled at him, it was taunting and seductive. He knew everything that was on Dean's mind, all the things he wished weren't there. Dean wet his lips nervously. 

"What's your pleasure mister?" His voice was a soft purr, he surprised Dean with his directness. He couldn't have said anything else to make Dean more aware of his physical attraction to him. 

As he came into the room Cas closes the door and leaned against it. He waited for the young man to answer, trying to make a quick, unknowing assessment of him. He didn't seem too different from the rest. Just around the same age as him, a little bigger, broader shoulders, harder muscle. Cas could definitely see him rocking a six pack under that shirt. Not a boy, but not a man yet either. He looked uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Maybe he had a girlfriend and wanted to experiment. Or he came from a good Christian family. This one wouldn't want to spend a lot of time of him. That was good. The less time, the more hours Cas will get to sleep. 

Dean didn't seem to know what to say. He's been thinking about seeing the Angel all day and now he was here, in his bedroom and he couldn't speak. His heart was sliding up into his throat. The boy was so beautiful, he looked amused, as if Dean had said something fun. He stepped forward, every movement drawing Dean's attention to his slim body. 

The Angel touched Dean's pulse point gently and heard him suck in his breath. He moved around Dean, a taunting smile on his face. "Don't be so shy baby, what do you want?" 

Dean looked down at the boy, reaching up to brush his fingers over the soft flesh of his cheek. "You." 

"I'm all yours." He pulled Dean down by the edge of his jacket and pressed his luscious lips to Dean's. Dean moaned in surprise and kissed back, losing himself in the electric current that ran through him. It was only when the Angel's lips parted and his tongue swiped out over Dean's lip that he pulled back, face flushed and eyes wide. 

"I-I'm not here for sex with you," Dean saw the Angel's face falter, but only for a moment. 

"Excuse me?" Dean wet his lips again nervously. He put his hands in his pockets and scuffed his shoe on the floor. 

"I'm not here for sex," the Angel scoffed. 

"Then what are you here for? Bible study?" 

"I came to talk to you." Cas gritted his teeth, trying to hide his irritation. He let his gaze wander over the other man's body boldly.

"You just want to....talk?" Dean nodded. 

"Yes." The man looked absolutely serious. Cas sighed and turned to lounge on the bed, leaning back on his elbows and pushing his hips out. A jolt of pride washed over him as Dean's eyes ran over his body slowly. 

Dean knew what he was doing. He fought the desire to take the blue eyes man up on his very clear offer. The longer he stood silently the more his mind became clouded with images, and the Angel knew it by the smug look on his face. He was mocking Dean playfully. 

"Do you live here when you're not...when you're not working?" 

"Yes," he tilted his head, his brow furrowed, "where did you think I lived? A nice little house with a wrap around porch and a pretty lawn?" He smiled to take the sarcasm out of his words. He hated when they asked questions and probed. 

Dean grabbed the desk chair from the corner and set it in front of the bed. The Angel's shirt hung over, taunting and provoking him. One hour. That was all the time he had. 

The Angel's blue eyes were unreadable. He could see no emotion in them whatsoever. He was a wall, an endless ocean or a room so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He saw only what the Angel wanted him to see. 

"You wanted to talk so talk." Dean was saddened by the rash words. Suddenly realizing he'd made a terrible mistake. 

"I shouldn't have come to you this way,"

"Is there any other way?" How was Dean going to make him understand that he needed to leave with him. He couldn't do that by bribing Crowley for a measly hour of the Angel's time. That made him no different than the others. He should have found another way. He should have fought his way to the Angel. 

"How old are you?" That got a knowing smirk to cross the Angel's face. He played with the edge of his shirt, winking at Dean. 

"Old enough." Dean's face reddened. He knew that the Angel wasn't talking years. Nothing could probably surprise him. He seemed prepared for any question Dean might ask. The wall was there and it was not moving. Dean couldn't figure out how to get past his defenses. 

"How old are you?" The Angel turned Dean's question back on him. He knew that the Angel wanted to know if he was promiscuous. Dean blushed and shrugged. 

"I'm nineteen." The Angel scoffed. 

"And still a virgin. How sweet." Dean shifted uncomfortably. But the biting words put Dean back on sound footing. 

"What's your name? I know everyone calls you Angel but what's your real name? Or is that it?" Cas sighed, tilting his head back. 

"You can call me whatever you want to." Just because this man paid for his time didn't mean he was going to give him anything besides twenty seconds with of pleasure. No one but him and Crowley knew his real name. He wouldn't share it with anyone else. Let alone some dirty man who got his rocks off prying into his personal life. 

Dean studied the Angel, "I think I'll call you Cessair." 

"An old boyfriend you still got the hots for or something?" Dean shook his head, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. 

"It means sorrow." Cas pursed his lips, trying to stay grounded. He wanted this man to go away. He was too close. He was getting to close to him. "You seem very sad to me Cessair." Cas swung his leg idly, pretending to be bored. 

"I guess Cessair is as good a name as any." He wonders how much longer he'd have to put up with this john. His emotions were swimming far too close to the surface. He didn't like how easily this man could get beneath his skin, with his pretty green eyes and warm smile. He hated men like this because you never saw them coming. 

"Where are you from?" Cas shrugged. 

"Here and there."

"Any here and there in particular?" 

"Just here and there," Cas said. He sat up, his shirt moving sideways to reveal a peer red nipple, Dean carefully avoided looking at it. At his chest in general. "What about you mister? What's your name? You from around here? Got a girl or a boy? Are you afraid to take what it is you really came here for?" He was leveling with Dean, but rather than be taken aback he felt himself relax. This boy was more real than the one he'd been talking to only moments ago. 

"Dean Winchester. I've lived here all my life. I'm not married....But I hope to be at some point soon..." Cas frowned uneasy. He didn't like the way Dean was looking at him. The intensity was unnerving and he felt himself unraveling beneath the smoldering glare. 

"Really? Married soon huh? He or she must be very lucky." Dean smirked, folding his hands in his lap. He bit his lip. He knew it was forward and he probably shouldn't say it, but it came out like word vomit. 

"It's you," he blurted out. "You're going to be my husband. You're supposed to be my husband. And I'm going to take you out of here. Away from this terrible place." Cas laughed dryly. 

"Oh gosh my third proposal today. So sweet," he shook his head and leaned forward, "and...when do I get to perform my duties as your husband...you know, the kind that makes you feel real good." 

"Not yet. I don't want you just for sex. I want you for you. Because I saw how broken you were and I felt a pull. Cessair," Dean reached up and cupped Cas's cheek in his palm. His hand was warm and calloused. It reminded Cas of his-

No. Don't. 

"I want to get to know you. I want to take care of you. I want to free you from his place." 

"Just so I can become a slave to you? No thanks. Your time is almost up. If you want to get off you better tell me what you want to do now." Cessair flipped from cool and collected to frantic and annoyed. Dean saw past his facade. He could see the internal struggle, the emotions that were so close to tumbling out, he felt just as deep a connection as Dean did. It was a comfort, to know he could get under Cessair's impenetrable defenses. 

"You're not talking love Cessair. I don't want to use you." 

"No?" Cas tilted his chin up. "Well....I think I understand a bit better now." Cas slid off the bed and down in front of Dean on his knees. His hands slid up and down Dean's thighs slowly, relishing in the shiver that went through him. Cas leaned up and kissed Dean's neck, peppering soft kisses along Dean's collarbone. Dean moaned softly, head falling back, baring his neck. "You want to get to know me....find out how I think,, the things I feel, and most of all; you wanna know how a nice boy like me got into a business like this." He kicked up Dean's neck pressing his tongue against Dean's Adam's Apple. Dean close his eyes and grabbed Cas's shoulders, pushing him away. His breath was tagged and pupils dilated. But Cas could see the effect he was having, Dean's arousal swelled in his jeans. "Do what you're thinking about doing Dean...what you really came here for." Dean shook his head, gripping the smaller man's shoulders. 

"No I came here to talk to you." Cas's eyes narrowed, the longer he had to put up with this man, the more he hated him. 

"Well you came to the wrong whore. You know what you can have? What we can talk about? I'll tell you," and he did, explicitly and to the point Dean's ears were red. 

"I want to know you, not what you can do." He said roughly, his own annoyance becoming apparent. Why wasn't Cessair listening? Why wouldn't he let Dean in? 

"If you want conversation go down to the bar." 

"Come home with me. Be mine." Cas chuckled harshly. 

"No way. Why should I trust you." 

"Because I'm different," Dena practically screamed. Cas shook his head. 

"How different are you from any other guy who's waltzed in here, after bribing Crowley? You're all the same. Come in here, profess your undying love, fuck me, and then leave. The only difference is you seem adamant about me believing you're a good guy." 

"They do still exist." 

"Not in my experience." A flicker of sadness crossed Cessair's features, but it was gone under that mask of calm once more. "Besides I like my job." 

"You hate it." 

Cas was silent for a second, wary, "you just came on one of my bad nights." Cas went to the window, looking out onto the streets. He was never allowed to leave, not unless Alastair was with him. He longed for freedom, but he wouldn't trade leaving this place only to become a slave again. 

Dean came up and put his hands on Cas's shoulders. Cas tensed, his jaw going rigid. 

"Come with me. Please let me take you out of here." Cas shrugged Dean's arms off angrily moving away. 

"No thanks."

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't want to leave. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" 

"If you won't leave with me at least let me get closer to you." Cas sighed in relief. 'Finally' he thought. 

"Come over here baby and get as close as you want." 

"I'm still not talking sex Cessair." Cas growled, gritting his teeth. 

"You're wasting your time here then," he waved Dean away, turning back to the bed and flinging himself across it. Dean approached slowly. 

"No I'm not." Cas scoffed. 

"You know Dean, most of you are honest when you come here, at least I can expect that much from them. They pay, take what they want and go. Then I get guys like you. They come, make all these promises, tell me how much they love me, how much they care, but they get over it. Take what they want and leave. Why are you denying this? You're no different than the rest and your time is almost up. I think we've had enough foreplay." He leaned back, spreading his legs. "Come over here and I'll show you just how much alike all you men are." 

"You don't know a thing about me." 

"I don't need to know you to know what you desire. What you want." Dean ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. 

"You'd be more comfortable with me in that bed wouldn't you? You don't like when people probe, I can understand that," Dean sat back down, leaning forward. "I'm not saying I'm different. I just want more."

"Like?"

"Everything you have to offer. I want all of you and I won't settle for less. I want to show you just how beautiful you really are." Before Cas could answer there was a swift knock on the door. Cas sighed in relief, plastering his fake smile back on his face. He stood up and held his arm out to the door. 

"Well it's been fun, but your time is up. Next time if you want role play go see Meg. She's far more into it than I am." Dean stood, leveling his gaze with Cas's. An odd sensation ran down Cas's spine. He couldn't figure out what it was. 

"I'll be back tomorrow." Cas shrugged. 

"Suit yourself." They walked to the door and Cas held it open wide for Dean. Before he left Dean turned back to look at Cas. 

"When I come back please....could I please have one honest hour of your time?" Cas shook his head, Dean didn't notice his grip tighten on the door handle. 

"Mr. Winchester, after the first five minutes you'd be running like the devil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please if you like it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but takes a decided turn. The person introduced is important to the story.

Cas needed a fix. Just one little fix before he went and tried to go back to sleep. Or he'd be up all night long, tossing and turning, replaying the conversation he'd had with that strange John, over and over in his head. 

He left his room quietly, tip toeing down the hall to the room of one Meg Masters, a favorite among the many clients, she usually had a large stash of drugs on her. Crowley allowed them because they 'heightened' the experience for customers. Cas just wanted to forget. 

Meg opened the door on his second knock, she was a little thing with curly black hair and a curved face. She was very pretty and used that knowledge to her advantage. She smiled up at Cas, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Hey Clarence? What can I do you for?" Her tone was light and teasing but her eyes were speaking differently. Meg liked Cas and it was forbidden for the tricks to find sexual pleasure in each other, not that that mattered to Cas as he preferred men anyway. He gave her an easy smile regardless, she was easy to manipulate. 

"I need a little something to help me relax," Meg moved out of the doorway, allowing. Cas to walk into the small room. It was no different than his own, bed, dresser, desk, bathroom, only difference was the mess of clothes on the floor and disheveled bed. Meg went to the dresser, digging through odd clothes until she got to the bottom. 

"I got some Vicodin. Think that'll help?" She handed the bag to Cas, who shrugged. 

"Worth the try," Meg giggled as Cas sat on the edge of her bed. He dry swallowed four pills and shivered. She sat down next to him, curling up close to his side. 

"Saw that John you got tonight. Boy he was a dreamy one." Cas was starting to feel numb, it was spreading slowly through his whole body, he was floating on air. He sighed. 

"Glad you're attracted to him. Take him off my hands if he comes back," she stared at Cas wide eyed, trying to gauge his seriousness. 

"For real?" He nodded rubbing his temples. 

"He's all yours." Her lips curled up into a wicked grin, she kissed Cas on the cheek and winked. 

"Anything to help a friend." 

-0-

Dean made it home before his dad could send a search party. John was a strict parent and even though Dean was an adult the man terrified him. He did what his father said no questions asked. 

"Hey how was the movie?" Dean shrugged his jacket off in the hallway, Sam was no where to be seen, probably upstairs in bed, John sat at the kitchen table working on a sermon. 

"It was good. I liked it," Balthazar had given Dean a quick synopsis of a random movie he had seen last weekend. Just in case John asked questions. 

"I'm glad....Dean can you come in here?" Dean didn't like the change in his father's voice, the subtle shift from authoritarian to friend. It made Dean uneasy, the only time John tried to be like a friend to Dean was when he needed something or wanted Dean to do something he wouldn't like. Dean approached warily. 

"Yes?" John chuckled at the hesitation in Dean's voice. 

"Quit acting like I'm going to hurt you boy. I just want to know what you're going to do this Friday?" 

"Um....I got a night shift job that starts at ten. Why?" John shrugged trying to play cool. 

"Just wondering...I set a date up for you with that Braeden girl. Her dad and I play golf you know, and she likes you." Dean felt his ears heat up. 

"I don't like her." John looked at him then, eyebrow raised and eyes narrowed. Dean never questioned his authority. 

"Why?" Dean tried to look anywhere but at his dad. He shoved his hands in his pockets, playing with the pocket knife his right one held. 

"I just....I just don't." John scoffed looking back down at his sermon. 

"You will go with her and you will enjoy yourself or I'll take the Impala away." Dean bit his lip. His father's Impala was his baby. He gave in with a defeated slump of shoulders. 

"Whatever." John gave him a cold smile and Dean trudged up to his room. 

-0-

Cas woke up with a dry mouth and swollen tongue. He rolled into his side to see he had fallen asleep in Meg's room. The petite brunette was curled up on her side facing him. He smiled gently. Meg could be a pain but if he was honest she was the only friend he had here. And he was quite fond of her quick wit and way with the customers. She had men playing right into her hands day and night. He respected that. 

"No...." Meg groaned and grabbed his wrist as he tried to slide off her bed. Cas leaned over and kissed her hair gently, whispering in her ear. 

"Do you want a whipping? I don't. Go back to sleep. Alastair will wake you after a while." Meg groaned again, burying her face into the soft pillow that probably still smelled like him. Cas got up and tiptoed back to his room. 

He still had to figure out what he was going to say to Crowley, how he was going to demand his money from him. It was still to early to go down to his office so he had time. 

"Crowley I'm an adult and I-no, no that's not it....Dad I appreciate everything you-no," he groaned and slumped on his bed, face in his hands. He wanted to get it right, be brave for the first time in his life. 

Because he's terrified. He's been terrified since that first day, when Crowley brought him to this very room, and took him apart piece by piece. 

"I love you so much I wanna destroy you," and he had. Crowley had taken everything from him, broken him down and reminded him into Angel. The best damn trick he had. 

There was a knock on the door, too soft to be Alastair and too gentle to be Meg. Cas wiped his cheeks and stood up, strutting to the door in case it was a late night John looking for him. He wasn't allowed to turn anyone down, hence the Viagra he kept in stock. 

He opened and let out a harsh breath of surprise. A little boy stood in front of him, big blue eyes and thick black hair, a miniature version of Cas himself, and about the same age he was when he was taken. 

The boy was naked, bruised and battered, blood caking his inner thighs and running down his legs. Soft sobs escaped his lips, turning into the occasional whimper. 

"H-help me," his voice was quiet and his lip quivered. Cas looked at the boy sadly scooping him into his arms and carrying him inside. 

He flinched when Cas sat him on the lid of the toilet, squirming uncomfortably. Cas didn't know what to do, he wasn't allowed to interact with the children Crowley kept (there were many.) they were kept separate, but used just as much as the adults. It made Cas sick. He started the bath, checking the water and turning it to a temperature, he himself would like. 

"Are you sore?" He tried to keep his voice low and gentle. The boy wouldn't look at him, only nodded. Cas got up and went for some aspirin. He gave the child half a tablet and a glass of water. 

"Thank you..." Cas smiled and helped the small boy into the tub. 

"What are you doing on this side of the house? You should be in your room." The boy sniffled and looked down at the blood mixing with the water, ringing the bath a light pink. 

"Mr. Alastair came to see me....he-he hurt me," Cas but his lip. Alastair was a pervert, and a sadist. Cas couldn't imagine the torment he had put this child through. "My name is Alfie. What's your name?" 

"You can call me Cas. But keep it a secret okay? Don't you tell anyone else promise?" The boy nodded vigorously. 

"I like secrets and I'm good at keeping them!" Cas smiled and began to wash the boy, he was careful and gentle, dabbing the bruised skin and scrubbing the blood off of him. Alfie babbled about his favorite color and the things he liked as Cas washed him, becoming more comfortable and relaxed by the minute. 

"Cas can I stay with you?" The question startled Cas. He had been expecting to take the child back to his room and settle the internal debate he was having. But when he looked up into those big blue eyes, he saw a ghost of himself. 

"Sure," he smiled, wrapping the boy in a large blanket. "Just for tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some kudos and some comments if you like it :)


End file.
